


Sad boy hours

by Artatniap



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artatniap/pseuds/Artatniap
Summary: Yuri's sad, his boyfriend comforts him, that's what happen when you try to put angst and fluff in the same drawing haha, anyway I hope you like it :)
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Sad boy hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewsAndTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewsAndTrash/gifts).




End file.
